A SilvAmy Story
by YOselena
Summary: "I wish that someone with a bigger heart would take me away from this dreadful place of my pain!" I said now falling to my side, my face facing the wet grassy ground. In moments a big white light lit up the area around me. I looked up at the bright beautiful light to find it disappearing but left a figure that looked kind of like...Silver! Warning: SilverXAmy & Lemon (later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (SEGA does).**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter1

Heartbroken

I can't believe that Sonic choose Sally instead of me...

I walked along the sidewalk passing the playground toward my house. Tears were pouring out of my sad Jade eyes, and were running down my puff cheeks. '_I can't believe how incredibly stupid I was to actually believe that Sonic was going to choose me instead of Sally,...but I was wrong..._' I thought now walking through the woods with only trees and bushes rustling from the wind.

I cried far too much that I couldn't handle it anymore. I stopped and sat under a big willow tree with its leaves falling down and I cried my heart out.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you Sonic...WHY!" I screamed my legs curled up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and rocking myself. Streams of tears still running down my cheeks falling to the floor.

"I wish that someone with a bigger heart would take me away from this dreadful place of my pain!" I said now falling to my side, my face facing the wet grassy ground.

In moments a big white light lit up the area around me. I looked up at the bright beautiful light to find it disappearing but left a figure that looked kind of like...Silver?!

"Huh?" Silver stood up and looked around his area, "Where am I?" he then noticed me, "Amy?" he walked up to me and hugged me, "It's so good to see you my dear friend!" he squeezed me harder before pulling away.

"Silver?" I couldn't believe that Silver was in front of me in the flesh! "Why are you here?"

He scratched his head, "I really don't know, one minute I'm eating ice cream in my apartment then the next I wake up in a different demotion." he said laughing.

I giggled forgetting about the whole Sonic situation, "Well I'm glad you're here cause I really need a friend right now." I said curling into a ball again. "You see Silver for the past several years I tried to get Sonic attention but he never seems to appreciate it." I started to cry a little, "I've always showed how much I loved and cared for him...I mean sure he says he cares for me but he never said to me that he loved me." I sobbed in my hands.

He pulled me into a warm hedgehog hug, "It's okay Amy." he then lift my chin up, "A rose as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying over a heartless guy like Sonic." His words felt so heartwarming that I swear I thought we were going to kiss but he just smiled at me, "So you want to get a bite to eat cause to tell you the truth," he cliched his stomach, "I'm awfully hungry."

I laughed when I heard his stomach growling, "Alright!" he helped me up and I ran dragging him behind me.

We were in town when Silver finally said something, "Uh...Amy where exactly are we going to eat at?"

"At Subway...It's the only place I go to with my friends other than Burger King and McDonald's." I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back squeezing my hand. I had forgotten that we were still holding hands. I blushed madly and let go of his hand and kept walking with Silver by my side.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Me: *typing then deleting, typing again, thinks* GAHHHHHH! *deletes and types again***

**Amy: *carrying in tea* Here Yesy-chan, tea should calm you down and help you type. *smiles gently***

**Me: *takes the tea* Thank you. *sips* Ah…**

**Silver: *comes in* Yo!**

**Me: SILVER~! *hugs and cuddles him* My white hedgie!**

**Silver: *sighs* I don't belong to you.**

**Sonic: R&R if you want more of this story. *sees Amy* Ah! *runs***

**Amy: ….*sighs*…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little friendly conversation

I ordered the turkey sub with everything and Amy ordered chicken breast with only spinach, tomato, lettuce, and mayo which is a pretty good sandwich as well.

"So Silver what have you been up to lately?" she asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Well I've been helping the whole city on repairs and looking for survivors." I said taking a bite of my turkey sub.

She took a bite of her sandwich and when she was done chewing it she asked, "Did you find any survivors?"

I sipped on my coke and answer, "Yes, about two thousand people were hiding in an underground cave." I grabbed a handful of original lays potato chips.

"Really! That's great!" her eyes sparkled with joy.

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Yup," I said wanting to hold her in my arms, "So Amy how have you been?" I asked taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Oh just fine..." she said frowning, "I mean besides the fact Sonic chose Sally over me, I've been great!" she giggled.

"Really?" I asked, "Great like what?" Okay I know that sentence made no sense but she did answer it.

"Well I work part time at a hospital as a nurse taking care of the little kids, joined many plays and got the lead role on Wicked, I work part time at a club where there's karaoke and yeah." She rapidly said, "I also just turned 22 in the past few years and I've also learned how to do lots of things." she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful lit up face, did I just think that, "That's awesome Amy." I said trying to forget about what I thought, "So you just turned 22, that's great!"

Amy blushes and smiles, "But I feel so old..."

"What are you talking about you look young and I don't see a wrinkle on your face." I poked her cheek.

"Aw Silver that's so nice of you to say!" she hugged me, "Your such a nice friend." she kissed my cheek.

I could feel my face burning up, "Uh thanks...you're a great friend as well." I said drinking my coke to cool down.

We finished our meal in twenty minutes and headed out the door, Amy was holding my hand again. I couldn't help but smile with the fact I'm holding hands with a beautiful rose.

"Hey Silver why don't we watch a movie at my house?" she asked looking up at me with excitement.

"Alright!" I said.

She got so excited that she ran literally dragged me behind her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Me: Amy's very talented…. *glances at her***

**Amy: *watering her flowers while humming a happy sweet tune***

**Me: *mumbles* Lucky b #$%.**

**Silver: R&R if you want to know what happens next.**

**Sonic: *sleeping on my couch* ZzzzZzzzZzzzzz….**

**Shadow: *has a glass of water and pours it on him***

**Sonic: AHHHH! I'M DROWNING! *freaks out and runs out the door***

**Shadow and Silver: What an idiot….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Movie!

I was looking through the romantic movies when all of a sudden I hear Sonic and Silver's voices. I walked quietly to where the voices were and I hid.

"Sup Silver Freak." Sonic said smiling at him.

Silver smirked at him and shook his hand, "Hey Iblis Trigger!" he then laughed, "What have you been up?"

Sonic grinned and scratched his nose like he always does, "Well I've been kicking Egghead's butt like always and trying to keep everyone safe from trouble, how about you?"

_Yeah not to mention I made Amy cry cause I choose Sally over her_! I thought as I kept watching.

"Well I've been restoring the town and finding survivors, so far I found two thousand survivors in an underground cave." Silver said proudly.

Sonic chuckled and shook his head, "That's great." his phone went off and he just glanced at it, "Yo I got to go, Sally's beeping me." he then said bye to Silver while Silver just smiled and waved bye.

I came out of my hiding place acting as if I was looking for a movie and not spying on them, "Hey Silver how about we watch Grown Ups I hear it's hilarious!" I said trying to act normal.

Silver just smirked at me and petted my head, "Alright Amy." he then lead me to the cashier line and once we paid the cashier we went straight to my house.

"Hey Silver why don't you put on the movie and I go make the snacks." I ran into the kitchen tossing the popcorn in the microwave and pouring the chips in a big bowl. I quickly got out two cans of pop and rushed over to the microwave to retrieve the popcorn and pour it into another big bowl. "Hey Silver could you help me carry the bowl of chips?"

Silver comes in, "Um...Amy I think I might have broken your movie playing machine."

I walked over to the living room to find my DVD unplugged and on the floor but still in perfect condition, "Silver," I picked up my DVD and plugged it back to the TV and connected it to the electricity plugs, "All you have to do is push this little button." I turned on the DVD and giggled, "Sometimes you make me laugh Silver."

Silver had the bowl of chips with him and put them on the table, "Well things in this demotion are very strange." he laughed sitting on my couch.

I ran to go get the popcorn and soda, "You still have to put on the movie, now to open it all you have to do is push the little button with the triangle thingy on it." I said sitting down and placing the popcorn on the table.

He got up and tried to open the movie case, "Um...Amy how do you open this thing?" he walked up to me and handed me the case.

I took it and opened it, "There you go." I giggled.

He smiled and went back to the DVD box to put in the movie. When he closed the box, he ran to the couch jumping on it. I almost flew off but Silver controlled me and settled me down on his lap. He was so warm and soft that I couldn't resist the edger to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. The movie played by itself and we enjoyed the whole movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lust or Love

The movie ended and Amy fell asleep laying down on my lap and I couldn't help but play with her beautiful now long pink hair. The last time I remembered her hair was short up to her chin and now it's so long and incredibly soft like angel hair.

Somehow I feel like the need to keep her by my side and protect her from anything and anyone who will harm her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The loud knocking of someone awoke me from my trance and I slowly lifted Amy's head and brought a pillow using my power and laid her head on it before heading for the door. I opened the door to find Sonic the Hedgehog standing there with a rose in his hand and he smelled like alcohol.

He looked at me confused, "Um...hey Silver...um is Amy home?"

I almost answered but Amy then walked over, "What do you want Sonic? To see me suffer even more than I already am!" she yelled at him.

"Amy could we please talk somewhere alone." Sonic said trying not to sound desperate and drunk.

Amy gave him a death look before facing me, "Silver is it alright if you stay in the living room..." I shook my head up and down before she disappeared into the kitchen with Sonic behind her.

I waited for what seemed forever, somehow in my gut it kept telling me to not leave them alone but then again I didn't listen to it. I looked around Amy's living room and found a picture of Amy and her parents. I couldn't help but smile at Amy in her pig tails and little yellow flowered dress. Her mother looked beautiful, no wonder Amy is beautiful; she got it from her mother. Then her father looked so strong and powerful, Amy sometimes looked strong and powerful when she is determined to do something.

"No Sonic! I won't believe you anymore." I heard Amy yell with anger. "Just go away and never come back!" her voice sounded hurt.

"No, not until you say it back to me, Ames.." I walked in and saw that Amy was pinned to the wall and Sonic was kissing her by force. Amy had tears running down her rosy cheeks; she looked like she wanted him off.

I ran up to them pushing Sonic off of her, "What the hell is your problem Sonic!" I yelled grabbing him by the fur and throwing him into the living room.

Amy ran up to me hugging my tightly, crying. I couldn't believe it he made her cry; now I'M PISSED! I controlled the door open and once again grabbed him and threw him out. I gently shook Amy off and ran to the door, "Don't ever come back unless you want to die!" I growled making him run away like a coward. I glared at the corner before coming back into Amy's house. "Amy...are you alr..." I was cut off by her soft lips.

She pulled away and hugged me tightly as she cuddled into my chest, "Thank you Silver." I couldn't help but hug her back and carry her to her couch laying her down. "Silver I'm glad you're here with me..." she said closing her eyes.

I whispered into her ear, "Me too..."

She opened her eyes and kissed me once again. Her hands were entangled into my quills and she tugged on them softly while her tongue battled its way into my mouth. I parted my mouth open and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me. In seconds she fell on top of me on the floor and we were making out like wild animals. When we stopped we were both breathing hard, "I love you Silver." she said softly while blushing.

I kissed her again and she gridded on me while letting me kiss her neck. She then tugged my shirt off and I unbuttoned her shirt, feeling her curves made me go crazy and undo her bra. She didn't mind and she let me kiss her breasts tenderly. She licked my chest and kissed my abs slowly. She started to unbuckle my pants and get into my boxers. I pulled away, "Amy?"

She looked at me, "Yes Silver..." she sounded so seductively sexy, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Are you sure you want to...you know...have sex?" I asked her and all she did was smile and whisper in my ear...

"Yes." she then pulled me into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Heart Knows Best

I woke up from the singing of the birds outside and I awoke in the arms of someone who I love with all my heart. I know it sounds silly that a girl can fall in love in just one day but I did. I cuddled up to Silver hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks before I got out of bed and changed really quick to make breakfast and maybe go shopping with him later.

I ran down the stairs when I was in my clothes and made some eggs with bacon. I poured some orange juice for him in a clear glass before leaving.

I was on my way to Cream's to tell her the good news of my new love. I just can't stop thinking about him!

I knocked on her door and she answered, "Hello Amy!" she hugged me tightly and I embraced her hug.

"Hey Cream, how you been?" I said giggling at her cause she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh I've been great," she signaled me to come in and I did, "minus the fact that my date with Charmy did not go so very well..."she patted the couch next to her so I could sit down.

"Really what happened?" I asked moving closer to her.

"He took me to Burger King!" she said out loud, "And when we got there he ordered everything on the menu while I order a whopper with a side of apples instead of fries. He ate like a PIG! He was talking with his mouth full and he shoved practically anything in his hand in his mouth." she looked disgusted which made me laugh, "And when we were finished he made me pay!"

Okay this time I couldn't believe it! Why ask a girl out if you're going to make her pay for the date, "Now that's no way to treat a girl on her first date." I crossed my arms across my chest and laid down into the couch, "If you ask me it wasn't a date! It was more like...like...like being robbed by a thief who sucks so bad he's out of the suck category."

Both Cream and I stayed silent and stared at each other in confusion before we laughed our asses of, "That made no sense to me!" Cream laughed.

"I know right!" I laughed until my lungs hurt.

"So what's up with you?" she said wiping her tears away.

"Oh nothing just that I fell in love with a different guy who isn't Sonic the Asshole." I said giggling at the expression that Cream had.

"Really?! Who!" she jumped up and down, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

I giggled at her reaction and her cuteness, "Well he's sweet, nice, kind, handsome, a little taller than me, his hair kind of looks like a weed sign but it looks so sexy on him..." I bit my lip just thinking about Silver, "...and calls Sonic Iblis Trigger." I laughed at the last part.

Cream was in deep thought when all of a sudden her eyes grew big and her smile was huge, "Oh my god! Is it...s...sil...Silver!"

I shook my head and Cream just squealed out loud making her cousin come running in, "What happened!" Sugar cried out staring at Cream who was jumping on the couch chanting the little 'Silver and Amy in a tree...' crap. "Okay no more caffeine for you young missy." Sugar said in a motherly voice which cracked me up because Sugar is younger than Cream but Sugar always has to get Cream out of trouble.

"Ha ha ha Hi Sugar." I waved at her.

"Oh hey Amy." she said walking in the direction she came in and as she walked she mumbled a few words.

"Oh Amy I'm so happy that you found someone who will love you the way you love them." Cream awed while hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, me too." I looked over at my watch, "Well I got to go, I'm going to take Silver SHOPPING. Bye." I ran out the door.

"Bye Amy! Good luck on your new love!" she yelled from the window.

Don't worry Cream I know I will cause my heart knows best now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Long time, no see

I came downstairs to find breakfast on the table ready. I looked around to see if Amy was around, huh, that's when the door slammed open.

"Oh Silver your awake!" Amy said running to me and hugged me tightly.

I kissed her forehead, "Where have you been?" I asked kind of concerned.

"Oh well I was just at Cream's." she said licking my lips, "Now eat up cause we're going shopping." she then shoved a bacon in my mouth.

I chewed it and grabbed one as well, "Hey Amy." I hide the bacon behind my back.

"Yes Sil..." I cut her off by shoving the bacon in her mouth. She chewed on it and swallowed, "Mmm thanks Silv."

I scooped up some of my eggs, "No problem Amy." and with that I ate my eggs quickly.

Amy laughed and drank some of the orange juice. After breakfast Amy gave me a clean pair of pants, boxers, and shirt. Once I got changed we headed out the door and on our way to the mall.

"Oh Silver," she sang in tune and I smiled at her, "I'm really glad your mine." she said cuddling into my chest, "Your so warmmm." she said rubbing her head under my neck.

I hugged her tighter, "Well you're so, hum, how should I put it, you're so beautiful." I said lifting her chin so I could stare into her beautiful angel carved face.

"Oh My God! Is that you Silver!" a familiar female voice shouted, ruining the moment. I turned my attention to a purple cat speed walking over toward me. "Oh my it is you!" she seemed so excited as she clanged herself onto me.

"Blaze!" Amy shouted and hugged her tightly.

"Blaze?" I asked.

"Hey Amy, Silver. It's been a while hasn't it, Silvy." she said using the name she called me when we were fighting against Iblis.

I ran a hand through my quills, "Yeah it has..." I nervously laughed, "So what brings you here in this demotion?" I asked remembering that she was from the past...ancient.

"Oh." she giggled, "Well I'm here to stay." she smiled that sweet smile that always made me blush.

Oh god I could feel my face getting hot already. "That's nice."

I guess I'm a bad boyfriend cause after the long, aching conversation with Blaze, I realized that I was all alone. Amy was nowhere to be found.

I looked everywhere for her but I just couldn't find her until I saw her sitting in front of the lake with her long beautiful pink legs in the water. I heard her laughing playfully while she kicked her legs in the blue water.

"Hey babe, what you doing?" I asked her once I was sitting next to her.

She stopped smiling and looked down at her hands, "Silver...do you still like Blaze...?" she asked sounding a little depressed.

I hated when she was sad because I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I pulled her into my chest letting her wrap her arms around me, "No...not anymore, I love you and only you Amy." I said lifting her chin up to my face so I could look into her eyes.

Amy looked so innocent and beautiful as she wrapped her arms around my neck and blushed, "I love you too, Silver, more than anyone and anything in the world."

Our lips touched and a shiver shot up and down my spine making my hormones want to take over but I calmed myself down.

I help her up to her feet and we walked straight to the mall while holding her in my arms and nibbling on her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jealousy: Is this some kind of love triangle? Or love Square?

When Silver and I walked into the store I saw that he was amazed at everything and everyone around him going crazy just to get the latest fashion.

I entwined my fingers with his and lead him over to a bench where I sat down to get some rest and talk to him, "So Silver, what types of clothing do you like to wear?" I asked smiling at him.

Silver looked at me with lust in his eyes. 'Shit does he have to do this to me now.' I looked away from him and tried to find some sort of map to the mall.

"Ah there they are." I said getting up and walking over to the little stack of paper on the wall. 'Now where to start.' I looked through the stores listed.

"How about we go there." Silver said standing behind me and looking over my shoulder while pointing to Journey's. 'No duh, of course he would want to check that out. Practically all the guys go there.'

"Alright." I said but then felt his arms wrap around below my boobs, "Silver!" I freaked trying to get out of his arms.

"Do you see that black and red hedgehog over there?" he said signaling over to Shadow.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked getting somewhat irritated with the way he's acting.

Silver tightened his arms, "Well he's been eying you ever since we came in and I don't like it." he whispered into my ear protectively.

I squeezed his arm and turned to face him creasing his face with my hands. I leaned in and kissed him gently. I felt as his arms pulled me in more and his lips were begging for more. I tugged on his quills and battled his tongue for dominance. He pinned me against the wall closest to us and he cupped my butt while his other hand was going up and down my thighs. I then realized that we were at THE MALL, so I pulled away as we both breathed heavily.

"Alright Silver." I said once I caught my breath and held his hand in mine, "Let's go shopping." I tugged on his hand while speed walking.

I was looking for a shirt to go with the gray pants I found for Silver when all of a sudden I saw Shadow whispering something to...SONIC?!

Somehow in my gut it told me that this wasn't going to look good. I mean they were in deep whispering conversation, as if they were planning on taking a secret mission for only them. I always hated it when everyone on the Sonic Team kept secrets from me, they all said it was because I'm way to immature even though I was older than Cream and Charmy but they trust them more than me, well they should know I'm not a stupid Sonic Fan Girl anymore.

I didn't know I was staring and making it way too obvious, and right when I was going to look away...

"Hey Ames!" Sonic waved.

I waved back in embarrassment.

OH CRAP! HIS COMING OVER HERE AND FOLLOWING HIM WAS SHADOW!

"So, Ames, what are you doing shopping in the guy's section?" he cockily said.

I was kind of mad that he would even ask such a stupid question when he should already know the answer.

"Are those for Silver?" Shadow asked signaling toward the gray pants.

I nodded my head. (I couldn't say anything, I was caught red handed)

Sonic laughed unconvincingly, "Well then they would look great with this shirt."

I looked at the shirt he was holding to see the most ugliest, unattractive, and stupidest shirt ever, but I still couldn't say anything even though my actions did say to shut the fuck up, still Sonic was clueless at everything I did.

Shadow chuckled and playfully elbowed Sonic. This was a first, since when did Sonic and Shadow become buddy buddy. Okay I was beyond confused but then again Shadow was a part of the Sonic Team and he did go to all of the missions.

"I really don't see what's so funny." my anger finally came out, "I'm leaving. Bye!" I started to walk away but then Sonic and Shadow's hands grabbed onto my two wrists making me drop the gray pants, "Let go..."

"Let Amy go!" Silver's voice felt so demanding yet protective. In seconds my wrists were free and I was hugging Silver tightly. "Shh..." he said holding me even tighter than I was hugging him. He kissed my forehead making me giggle with joy, I really do love him and he loves me but somehow I thought both Sonic and Shadow, who left, had a thing for me too...oh geez I hope this doesn't turn out to be a love triangle or...a crazy love square.


End file.
